


银色兔子,金色驼鹿

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: “过去永远不会死去，那甚至没有过去." "你会成为你注定成为的人。"
Relationships: Prussia/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	银色兔子,金色驼鹿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rusty Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rusty+Lake).



.KILLING警告

.灵感来源是方块逃脱：生日。当然锈湖/方块逃脱系列是非常优秀非常亲民的独立解谜游戏，也不贵，欢迎大家去玩

  


～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

  


“过去永远不会死去，那甚至没有过去”

  


“你会成为你注定成为的人”

  


～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

  


1861 冬 

  


生日。

小伊万九岁了。可惜姐姐在医院的护理工作堆得太多，娜塔莎在外祖父那里玩得又太开心，不肯回家来，于是没人关心他的生日。

  


意外的是，邻居的大教授贝什米特先生告诉他，愿意为他庆祝。基尔伯特·贝什米特是个英俊的，发色接近银白的人，可惜年纪轻轻便被困在轮椅上，除此之外小伊万听说他是大教授，学识渊博，他不懂什么是大教授，他只闻到基尔伯特的大房子里散发着潮湿的纸张的气味，精美的深绿色壁纸上金盏花重复开放。

  


为贝什米特先生做事的家政妇很担心小孩捣乱一切，但是小伊万很乖，不乱跑，也不乱碰东西，他跟着这位好先生在高高的餐桌上吃晚餐，简朴的番茄汤，青豆，土豆泥和熏鲈鱼。以及包含着核桃和松子的美味蛋糕。“我们可以喝到一点酒。就一小口。”教授的红眼睛显出狡黠和幽默，于是小伊万喝到一口威士忌，他觉得很美味，那个中年妇女深深皱着眉头。

  


  


该给出生日礼物啦。“不过你要自己动手做。”好先生告诉他。他教小伊万剪纸，那覆盖着金箔的，闪耀而美丽的纸张最终变成了一只行走的驼鹿。伊万看着相框里的它，眼睛里也有光。教授摸摸他的头，这弄乱了他的头发。“好小伙子。九岁啦。是个大人了。”他沉吟片刻。“你让本大爷想起路德维希…………本大爷引以为傲的弟弟。你要学会保护你姐姐，作为你们家唯一的男人。当然，还有小娜塔莎。她是只会啄人的小鸟，是块苦涩的甜心。”

  


  


“你将会成为你注定成为的人。”

  


想不通甜点为什么是苦的，但是小伊万同意他的说法。他爱娜塔莉娅，但她很麻烦。他拼命点头。“我会的。”

  


“好孩子。去睡吧。带他去洗洗脸和小手……啊，不用担心本大爷。有毯子呢。”

  


  


床单很旧，散发着一股柠檬的香气，但壁炉中的木柴又散发出松香的气味。他在这迷濛似森林深处的气味中安然入睡。

  


～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

  


生日，第二天。

  


“姐姐！娜塔莎！”

  


“哥哥！”

  


虽然很晚，但姐姐还是回来了，并且带来了娜塔莉娅。娜塔莉娅抓住他的衣角不放。

  


“抱歉啊万尼亚，姐姐没能及时给你过生日。”冬妮娅给他系上一条围巾。“这是姐姐的礼物。而且我们可以做茶炊，可以吃梅子饼干。来一起唱生日快乐吧娜塔莎。”那解开纸袋的手也一样甜蜜。

  


“我去烧水。”

  


他努力把装满水的壶坐在炉子上，

  


砰！！

背后突然震响起枪声。

  


转过身，冬妮娅已经倒在地上，血从背后的弹孔汩汩涌出。娜塔莉娅没有哭叫，她伏在姐姐身上，金色的头发流泻，白色的蝴蝶结新溅上了血。拿小镜子试探，她们都没有呼吸了。

  


小伊万呆呆地站在原地。开水壶尖叫着。打开的房门被北风大力扑扇作响，白色的风雪的幕布中支棱着枯树，树下站着一只穿西装的兔子。人身兔头。他揉了揉眼睛。兔子毛皮银白，眼睛鲜红。

  


～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

  


1876 秋 

  


10月3日。

  


“哼，也只有你来看本大爷了。”

  


轮椅的轮子在覆盖了柏油路面的湿落叶堆上滚动，软得像最柔软的地毯。

  


“当然该我来看您啊，教授先生。”伊万停了一下，从口袋里掏出手套戴上。“您对我非常重要。”

“什么先生。”基尔伯特像挥苍蝇一样做了个厌烦的手势。“就叫基尔伯特。”

  


“基尔伯特先生。”

嘁。教授嗤之以鼻。

  


  


那场噩梦过后，还小的他被基尔伯特·贝什米特收养了。当然腿脚不便的人是没法照顾孩子的，他必须去上全日制寄宿学校，但至少伊万·布拉金斯基有了归宿。他很感谢他。

  


“过去并没有死去。伊万。”基尔伯特仰头看他，那红色意味深长。“它甚至并未过去。要小心。”

  


“…………我是大人了……基尔伯特。”伊万握紧他的手。“不用担心我。”

  


  


说实话，那不算噩梦。尽管失去了他唯二的家人，但那个场景只能让他深深困惑。那困惑才更多地使他感到痛苦。为什么是一只兔子？兔子？？他不明白。他的心理医生只能拿幻觉和保护性解离之类的搪塞他。但他没有疯。或许吧。他看得清清楚楚，那是只兔子。

  


“您看上去还是很年轻，很精神。”他改变话题。

“别说谄媚话，年轻人。”只有这时基尔伯特才会拿年龄压他。

  


  


但是基尔伯特，确实也和他那座绿色墙纸的潮湿的大房子一样一成不变。有些人确实不显老，更别提基尔伯特那本来接近银白的发色。这位祖籍德.国的哲学教授和那些思想一样一直苍老，也一直年轻。

  


轮椅来到大房子门口。他亲吻基尔伯特的侧颊作别。“我爱您。我崇敬您。我感激您。”伊万在那耳边说。

他走的时候，基尔伯特叫住他。

“陪我喝口威士忌吧伊万？就一小口。”

  


他笑了。威士忌没法拒绝，如同那只剪纸的金色驼鹿一直站在他的桌面一样。

  


～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

  


10月4日。

“嗯？你对那个鹿头骨感兴趣？拿走吧医学生。”基尔伯特调侃他。

  


伊万抚上鹿角。他为那些枝杈的美而着迷。

  


“年轻时猎到的。当然啦，那时本大爷还能跑得很快，比它快。Kesesese。”基尔伯特笑起来。“高大的，壮丽的一头雄鹿。”

  


“鹿很美。”他放开手。“您多久没洗澡了？上个月？”护工并不能面面俱到。

  


基尔伯特略微蹙眉。

他喜欢帮这种忙。他喜欢基尔伯特的身体线条。确实岁月于这位贝什米特来说没怎么刻下痕迹，这尊雕塑依旧线条明朗，只是减轻了他的体重。他对此感到不快。

  


“谢了。”教授只是简洁地说。

  


～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

  


1876 冬

  


12月24日。

  


空白的，方方正正的房间。平安夜。静谧的雪。

房间中央那个小女孩被绑在椅子上，她头发的淡淡金色让伊万回忆起娜塔莎。他给她系上白色蝴蝶结，准备在她脸上戴上鹿的头骨。

  


可能是知道已经没有生路，小姑娘没有哭闹。她平淡地问道：“为什么啊？鹿先生？”

  


  


“原谅我………………对不起。”伊万说得很轻，白色蝴蝶结的布料还是溅上了血。他摸摸自己的纸壳的鹿面具。

  


一步，两步，三步，五步。门口。果然门锁打不开了。他迅速转身。

  


  


基尔伯特站在那里。疯狂地笑着。

  


“果然……过去不会死去，你注定成为你会成为的人，驼鹿先生。本大爷确实已经耗费心力制止了。”

  


“为什么呢，兔子先生？你明明可以走路。你却还要忍受几十年的囚禁，只为了杀戮。”伊万问。

“原谅我。只有这样才能逃离这个地方。…连这台词都说过一遍了啊，真够无聊的。”基尔伯特闭上眼睛。他逐渐被兔子形状的黑影覆盖。“想跳舞吗？”

  


“……有备而来。”伊万从纸袋里掏出黑胶唱片，放上留声机的唱针。他把手伸给基尔伯特。爵士舞曲摇摆，而门外警笛渐响，金色的驼鹿和银色的兔子的影子交错，蹦跳。

  


end.

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～


End file.
